oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Venenatis/Strategies
Venenatis is a level 464 spider boss that is found in the Wilderness. Unlike the other three bosses, she is below the level 30 Wilderness line and resides in a partial single/multicombat area, making it safer to kill her compared to the other bosses, which inhabit full multi-way areas. Attacks Venenatis has many attacks that she uses against her target. Her attack speed can also vary e.g. she may use a Magic attack then a Melee attack in consecutive game ticks. *Melee attack: She simply lunges at the player, dealing up to 50 damage. *Magic attack: Launches a magical projectile which hits all players in range, ignoring single/multicombat area restrictions and players in hiding. *Web attack: Her most deadly attack, Venenatis throws a ball of web at the player, dealing up to 50 damage. She usually combines this with a melee or magic attack depending on her distance from the target and can easily kill players. Having Protect from Magic active seems to prevent it from being combined with another attack; note that prayer flicking will NOT prevent her from combining it with another attack. There is also a rare chance that this attack will instead take the appearance and effect of the Bind-like attack used by chaos druids, lowering the player's Attack by a few levels, and dealing up to approximately 6 damage. Finally, the web attack may fail altogether and simply "splash" on the player, dealing no damage or effects. *Prayer drain: Venenatis launches a curse-like projectile at the player, draining prayer points. This attack can be used quickly without cooldown, as well as between other attacks. Overview NOTE: Fighting Venenatis while she is in a single-way area will only deal 1-6 damage REGARDLESS of the player's equipment and stats. Full damage will only be dealt if she is in a multi-way area. When fighting Venenatis, it is highly recommended to either use ruby and Diamond bolts (e) if ranging, as Venenatis's incredibly high Defence (level 490 Defence with 100 ranged defence bonus) means that most bolts are unlikely to hit. Verac's set is mandatory if using melee, as her incredibly high defence is paired up with extremely high bonuses (260 all-round defence bonuses) means that all melee weapons will have a hard time attacking her. Regardless of the player's setup, activate Protect from Magic. Piety for melee and Rigour for ranged help as well. Also, Vengeance runes are recommended to deal with her web/melee attacks as she can deal heavy damage. Unlike other Melee-using bosses, Venenatis' melee attack also doubles as a long-range attack. Drink a dose of anti-poison (unless you are using a Serpentine helm), since Venenatis can poison with her attacks. The safest way to fight Venenatis is to lure her into a multi-combat area, while attacking her in the single-way area. Any PK'ers who arrive while you are fighting Venenatis while doing this will be unable to attack you, allowing you to quickly teleport if any appear. Should you be attacked, only one player will be able to attack you at a time. A cannon is recommended if not killing Venenatis with a safespot to speed up kills. Suggested skills * (105+ Recommended) * (85+ Recommended) * (85+ Recommended) * (90+ Recommended) * (85+ Recommended) * (75+ Recommended) * Equipment Verac's (Melee)= |neck1 = |neck2 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |body1 = |legs1 = |weapon1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = }} Inventory *Vengeance runes (inside Rune pouch) (optional) *Emergency teleport |-| Ranged= |helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = None is using Toxic blowpipe|ammo1 = s (if using Blowpipe)|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |ammo4 = (crossbow)|ammo5 = (crossbow)|ring1 = |ring2 = }} Inventory *Vengeance runes (inside Rune pouch) (optional) *Emergency teleport Safespotting North The more common safespot, Venenatis can be safespotted from this location just as well. While slightly deeper in the Wilderness (30-31), it may be easier to pull off, depending on RNG and black knight activity. compared to the other safespot. An image below the guide is provides the key tiles (yellow squares) and 1) Lure Venenatis to a T tetris piece, directly north of her spawn. 2) When Venenatis is in position, run all the way west in a straight line until you a rocky outcrop just south of the black knight outpost. Be sure to stop when you're directly north of it. 3) Wait for Venenatis to attack once with a magic attack, then run two spaces west - she should move slightly northwest, just so that the rocky outcrop does not block her movement. This part is RNG based, and if you get attacked by black knights, you will have to repeat the previous steps again, unless you kill them before moving. 4) Run back two spaces east to regain her attention, then run all the way south. Venenatis should get stuck on the rocky outcrop - if she does not, the lure is incorrect and the previous steps will have to be repeated again. 5) Stand west of her and bash away; if you stand south, she can still attack you. Stand below the yellow line to ensure you can teleport in the event of PKers. If you're going to stand below the yellow square, venenatis may attack you. South It is possible to safespot Venenatis behind the trees south-west of her. Compared to the north safespot, it is arguably safer as it is in lower Wilderness (24-25) and closer to the single-way combat zone; as such, players can use a royal seed pod to immediately escape. It is advised players zoom the game out as far as possible though, as the slope used during the safespot inconveniently blocks the view. Players who are teleblocked and trying to escape can attempt to run south to the green dragons in the hopes that the dragons will attack any PKer(s) trying to kill them and get the chance to safely log out. Note: Do NOT attack Venenatis until the sixth stage, else she will retreat back to her respawn spot. Venenatis south safe spot 1.png|Have Venenatis lured behind the trees, then go to the tile circled, south of the tree. Venenatis south safe spot 2.png|'Walk' four steps south (running does not work). Venenatis south safe spot 3.png|'Run' all the way east until you are northwest one tile from the tree stump. Doing this too slowly may cause Venenatis to walk away and the previous steps will have to be repeated. Venenatis south safe spot 4.png|Quickly run one tile north then back, hoping Venenatis moves one tile south. This is the random part of the lure - if she moves in any other direction, then you will have to repeat all the previous steps. Venenatis south safe spot 5.png|Activate Protect from Magic and run west then north, to the north side of the tree which is three tiles east of a tree that has a tile of dirt south of it. Venenatis south safe spot 6.png|Attack Venenatis with melee once then quickly run to the south side of her. If done correctly, she will not be able to hit you and she will move one tile east. Venenatis south safe spot 7.png|The safespot has been set. Any of the tiles marked with a yellow circle as well as the one the player is on are fine to use; not being on the south side of her may cause her to walk away or attack the player. Category:Wilderness Category:Strategies